Pero ella será amada
by ankapoar
Summary: El sufrimiento que le provoca ese hombre es cada vez más y más grande, ¿podrá ella soportar los maltratos de su marido o resistirá la impotencia de no poder hacer nada su amante? OneShot Esta es mi primera historia así que no sean tan rudos con sus comentarios... Cualquier sugerencia enviarla a comentamifict@outlook.es GOMENASAI !


Pero ella sera amada...

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen _  
_She had some trouble with herself _  
_He was always there to help her _  
_She always belonged to someone else"_

Ella se despertó, intentó levantarse de donde estaba pero le dolía el cuerpo, no asimilaba aún con facilidad lo que le había sucedido y se preguntaba a si misma ¿por qué, por qué?, esa pregunta la atormentaba todos los días desde aquella vez, cuando aceptó, cuando le dijo que sí por propia voluntad a aquel hombre que la iba a hacer sufrir tanto sin ella haberle hecho nada malo. Empezó a llorar amargamente mientras se cubría la boca con una mano para que no la escucharan, se sentía tan miserable, era una mezcla de rabia y dolor que le apretaba el pecho, no quería vivir, quería arrancarse de una buena vez por todas este dolor que la estaba matando por dentro poco a poco, pero no podía, no debía porque aun en ese mar de tormentos y de desesperación había una luz, una luz que la hacía levantarse cada día y le daba fuerzas para continuar, esa luz de esperanza era su única hija, lo único bueno que le sucedió después de su matrimonio con ese hombre despreciable, la amaba tanto que lo daba todo por ella, por no verla sufrir, por que siempre sonriera, por que no pasara nunca por lo que ella pasó. Tristemente su hija era la única razón por la cual seguía atada a ese hombre que tanto detestaba, por no verla sufrir no se separaría de él, aceptaría pagar ese precio solo por verle esa sonrisa que tanto la llenaba.

_"I drove for miles and miles _  
_And wound up at your door _  
_I've had you so many times but somehow _  
_I want more"_

Ella intentó ponerse de pie con todas sus fuerzas, pues le temblaban las piernas y casi no podía sostenerse por sí misma sintió que una mano que le tocó el hombro, se asustó e inmediatamente se retiró para alejarse de ese contacto pues pensó que se trataba nuevamente de su marido, al voltear a ver quién era el dueño de ese roce se sorprendió.

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó el joven que al tiempo le extendía la mano para que se levantara del suelo.

- S…SÍ – Titubeó ella algo nerviosa y avergonzada.

Él sabía que no era cierto, que no estaba bien, y que le haría pagar al desgraciado que le había hecho eso.

-¿Ese infeliz se atrevió a golpearte?- Le preguntó el muchacho lleno de furia.

-¡N…NO¡- Respondió ella muy nerviosa, no quería que formara un pleito y menos por algo que era tan trivial, al menos lo era para ella.

- Ya verá de lo que soy capaz… - Dijo mientras volteaba para salir del lugar donde se encontraba.

- ¡NO! – Gritó ella desesperada, le tomó con fuerza el brazo y lo haló hacia ella. – No lo hagas por favor- Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, preocupación, angustia, temor y no tardaron en aguarse para empezar a derramar lágrimas.

Él la miró, la vio tan bella, tan dulce, tan frágil y tan delicada que lo enterneció con solo esa mirada de súplica que le dedicó, él relajó su rostro y el ceño fruncido que tenía hace un momento desapareció, ella no sabía cómo ni de qué manera había terminado así, pero se encontraba entre los fuertes brazos del joven, por un momento se sintió protegida, segura, fuerte, le gustaba esa sensación pero no recordaba cuál había sido la última vez que se sintió de esa forma.

Sin previo aviso sintió como el joven le besaba los labios, en ese momento toda ella se estremeció, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando y cuando se dio cuenta también le estaba correspondiendo ese beso, era tan delicado pero a la vez lo hacía con tanta pasión que se dejó doblegar por el momento, pero cuando entró totalmente en razón, recordó quién era el hombre con el que se estaba besando y se maldijo a sí misma por haberle correspondido el beso. ¿Cómo? Se preguntaba a ella misma, ¿Cómo había sido capaz ella de besarse con el novio de su hija?, no podía aceptarlo, no podía siquiera creerlo, tan pronto como lo pensó, reaccionó casi al instante y se apartó de él con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, estaba en shok, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer o mas bien lo que acababan de hacer.

_"I don't mind spending everyday _  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile _  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _  
_And she will be loved _  
_She will be loved"_

Él se quedó mirándola algo desconcertado por su actitud, pero comprendió lo grave de la situación y decidió no insistir más para no incomodarla, se había guardado tanto tiempo ese sentimiento que llevaba por dentro que no pudo evitar que explotara en ese mismo momento, no pudo evitar que todos esos sentimientos salieran a flote y se los demostrara a ella de esa forma y justamente en esa situación cuando la veía tan frágil y desprotegida, todas esas miradas que se dedicaban a ratos cuando ni el esposo de ella ni su novia se dieran cuenta, solo con esas miradas se decían todo lo que sentían y lo que querían decirse el uno al otro aunque ni ellos mismos lo reconocieran. Él sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, sabía que no podía traicionar a su novia de esa forma, engañándola con la que era su propia madre, todo esto le parecía tan confuso pero tan claro al mismo tiempo, ellos dos se amaban, se amaban locamente desde la primera vez que se vieron, y lo confirmaba totalmente con ese beso que se habían dado, ya estaban seguros de que sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, no habían dudas, no había nada que aclarar pues esa era la realidad, era su realidad y seguramente la de ella también. El silencio se apodero del lugar, ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra durante varios segundos que para ellos fue como una eternidad, meditaban mentalmente la situación y se lanzaban miradas con las que querían dar a entender que era grave lo que habían hecho, hasta que la mujer interrumpió el silencio.

- Gri... Grimmjow... No, no debiste.- Le dijo con un tono de preocupación mezclado con tristeza provenientes de su voz.

-¿Por qué no Nel?- Le respondió él, por fin después de esperar unos segundos para hablar. -¿Es que acaso no sientes esto mismo que yo por ti?.

-¡Es que no está bien!- Le contesto con algo de rudeza en su voz. -Entre tú y yo no puede haber nada, no debe haber nada, yo estoy casada y tú vas a ser el futuro esposo de mi hija, es un error lo que estamos haciendo.

_"Tap on my window knock on my door _  
_I want to make you feel beautiful _  
_I know I tend to get insecure _  
_It doesn't matter anymore"_

Esta vez el joven peli azul no le pudo responder ya que tenía toda la razón, lo mejor sería olvidar lo acontecido y regresar a sus vidas normales como si nada hubiera pasado, era lo mejor para todos aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ello, se sentía impotente ante la situación. Aun recordaba esos cálidos labios, todavía tenía la sensación de ellos en los suyos, sentía su olor, su sabor, el estremecimiento de su cuerpo al contacto, cuanto tiempo había anhelado con esos labios que ya lo tenían loco. Desde esa vez no pudo evitar ir más seguido a casa de su novia, solo para poder verla a ella, solo para asegurase de que estaba bien, de que no la habían vuelto a lastimar, debía cerciorarse cada día de que ella se encontraba bien o de lo contrario iría a buscarla para ofrecerle su calor, su protección, quería que supiera que siempre iba a estar ahí para cuando ella lo necesitara.

Ella por su parte, seguía haciéndose la indiferente frente a la situación, no quería despertar sospechas en su marido, aunque de antemano ella sabía que a su marido poco le importaba lo que le sucediera, pero sabía también que no iba a permitir que se burlaran de él y que mancharan su nombre y su intachable imagen ante la sociedad como buen marido y buen gobernante, de seguro en sus ratos libres iría a buscar mujeres y saldría a clubes con juegos de azar, pero trataba de ser lo más discreto posible en esas situaciones, hasta se cambiaba el nombre para no levantar sospechas entre la misma sociedad, el muy renombrado Nnoitra Gilga no podía perder su tan importante puesto en la política por cosas tan triviales y por supuesto que no le daría el gusto a sus rivales.

_"It's not always rainbows and butterflies _  
_It's compromise that moves us along _  
_My heart is full and my door's always open _  
_You can come anytime you want"_

En una ocasión, él había llegado a casa de su novia para visitarla, pero se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que ella no estaba en casa y que si quería la podía esperar dentro mientras llegaba, le fue agradable la noticia en parte porque podía verse y hablar con su amada sin necesidad de esconderse puesto que su marido estaba trabajando, fue a buscarla discretamente por la casa para que los criados no sospecharan nada, ágilmente se escabullo por entre los pasillos y se adentró más y más por la mansión hasta que por fin la encontró, estaba distraída porque contemplaba el paisaje desde su balcón sentada en una silla muy cómoda bebiendo un café que en esos momentos tenia puesto en una mesita que se encontraba cerca, estaba de espaldas por supuesto que no había notado la presencia del joven que poco a poco se fue acercando sigilosamente hacia ella.

_"I know where you hide _  
_Alone in your car _  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are _  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all _  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls"_

- Hola - La saludo él mientras que acariciaba sus hombros con ambas manos.

La mujer salto del susto, pues estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos al mismo instante reconoció la voz del joven, y se sobresaltó aún más quedando de pie junto a la silla y frente al joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Le cuestiono con rudeza.

- Nada, solo paseaba un rato por la casa y te encontré confidencialmente.

- Grimmjow tú y yo ya habíamos quedado en que no nos volveríamos a ver así, a solas como lo estamos ahora.

- ¿Acaso te pone nerviosa mi presencia? - Le pregunto con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro por ver las sensaciones que provocaba en la mujer.

- N...No, no es eso, es que no quiero que cometas alguna locura y que los criados se den cuenta.- Dijo ella volteando la mirada hacia un lado pues se sentía algo apenada por lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Algo como esto...? - Sin darse cuenta ella por haber mirado hacia otro lado, el joven la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho en una anterior vez.

La mujer por su parte, quiso resistirse al agarre del joven, aunque le gustaba la sensación que tenía al estar junto a él tenía miedo por que los descubrieran, finalmente él se separó para darse un respiro lo que aprovecho la mujer para soltarse de sus brazos.

- Es que no entiendes que entre nosotros no puede haber nada - Le reprimió en voz baja para que no la escucharan los criados que a lo mejor andaban cerca de ahí.

- ¿Y es que acaso tu no entiendes que no puedo de dejar de sentir esto por ti? Solo quería venir a decirte que siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para ti, no me importa lo que Keira piense de ti o de mí, o lo que piense tu esposo, lo que piensen todos los demás, si es necesario iré para defenderte, te ayudare en lo que necesites, seré el único hombre por el cual suspires y aunque lo niegues sé que es así.

Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti...

- ¿Acepta? - Esa palabra la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver por última vez al hombre que amaba, al que le entrego su roto y marchito corazón pero que desde ese momento haría feliz para toda la vida a su hija. Aquel hombre le dedico por última vez una mirada, de esas que siempre le daba cuando la veía triste e indefensa, una de esas otras tantas miradas que le expresaban todo lo que le quería decir pero que debía callar.

"Adiós mi querido", fue lo último que pudo pensar para sí misma antes de oír el "acepto" por parte del joven.


End file.
